Like Ashes Of A Phoenix
by DjFallingStar
Summary: A veces, los mismos errores de nuestra vida pueden hacer que cosas hermosas o terribles aparezcan. Sinceramente no recuerdo como terminamos así. Supongo que eso pasa cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amiga. Aquella que muchos concideran tu "Hermana" SpikeXTwilightSparkle Fic Lemon en capítulos posteriores
1. Empezando

¿Señor? ¿Puedo ver sus boletos?- Pude ver la mirada de incredulidad. ¿Será porque soy un dragón? ¿Por mi "corta" edad?

Seguro. Solo soy yo. ¿Hay algún problema?- Nunca me ha gustado ser grosero o descortés con las demás personas. Pero es bastante fastidioso que te vean raro por tener escamas.

Muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias. Llegaremos a Crystal Empire en aproximadamente 6 horas.- Sin más que agregar el tipo salió de mi habitación.

No puedo creer que después de 18 años me vaya de mi hogar…

¿Quién podría saber que lo que estaba haciendo era escapar?

¿Quién se daría cuenta de lo que pasaría entre ella y yo?

¿Quién diría que el único que ha caído en un amor imposible y estúpido fui solo yo?

Apreté mis puños frustrado al recordar esa noche. Su cuerpo bajo el mío, su aliento, sus besos inexpertos y necesitados de amor. Dos pequeños amigos, quizá en los ojos de otras personas, dos hermanos que se desviaban de ese camino de rectitud para terminar siendo simples seres carnales bajo el yugo de su pasión.

¿Cómo fue que caímos en esta situación? ¿Fue tan solo el resultado de nuestro primer encuentro con el alcohol? Solo de pensarlo mi mente vuelve a regalarme una "quemadura mental" breve. Esos pequeños momentos donde un recuerdo es tan vivido que solo te genera dolor.

Mierda Twilight… ¿Solo fue un error para ti?

Si miramos todo en perspectiva solo puedo esperar eso. ¿Quién en su sano juicio amaría a alguien de edad, sangre y complexión tan extraña?

Un niño físicamente, mentalmente maduro y con una sangre temida y repudiada por la gente en general. Todo eso aunado a las miles de muestras de alguien que realmente no tiene mayor vida social que el círculo de su "hermana mayor" y el ahora comprendido enamoramiento infantil de "_la chica de mis sueños…"._ Todo eso. Solo son las estupideces de un niño pequeño.

Un niño pequeño…

De nuevo el escalofrío, precio de esa frase.

Miré mi celular. Ya son 20 llamadas perdídas de Twilight, quizá más de las que pueda contar si contamos todas las de las demás chicas. Tanta frustración que no pude evitar querer lanzar el celular por la ventana. Al final no pude hacerlo. Dentro de mí… Solo es… No quiero perder lo poco que me llevo de mi antigua vida.

Si tan solo pudiera ser tan fácil como explicarle a Celestia lo que pasó…- Y aunque en teoría era algo fácil, no podía simplemente decirle: "_HEY! Tuve relaciones sexuales con Twilight! Y ella lo tomó como un error, se lo dijo a Rarity y escapé de la librería. ¿Qué me cuenta usted amada princesa? –_ Nunca en mi vida le diría algo así.

Pensé en dormir un poco. El Tren tardaría un poco antes de llegar al Imperio. Aunque corría el peligro que la Princesa Luna me encontrara en mi sueño. Tal vez debería mandarle un mensaje diciendo que estoy bien. Después de todo no me gustaría tener a toda la guardia de Canterlot buscándome por todas partes… si no es que ya lo hacen en este momento.

Después de pensarlo un poco, y también armarme de valor, supuse que lo mejor era que usara a alguien de confianza.

"_Querida Princesa… Luna:_

_Antes que todo, perdón por la molestia de comunicarme a estas horas. Yo entiendo que quizá no sea lo mejor dado su rol en nuestra sociedad. ¿Pero quién mejor que usted para aconsejar mis pasos en mi vida "Independiente"?_

_Si todo va de acuerdo con lo que yo estoy pensando, si eso pasa de vez en cuando…, en estos momentos sabrá que he abandonado Ponyville. Los motivos son algunos que he estado arrastrando durante algunos años ya, pero un evento lo ha detonado todo y no he podido hacer otra cosa que no sea huir. En estos momentos me estoy dirigiendo hacia Crystal Empire, donde estaré entablando una conversación con la princesa del Amor. Aunque con esto estoy revelando un poco el motivo de mi huida._

_¿No es gracioso todo esto?_

_En fin. Sin más que rogarle que mantenga esto como un secreto para Twilight y las chicas, no puedo despedirme sin agradecerle las atenciones prestadas._

_Si usted o su hermana necesitan aclarar alguna cuestión con mi separación de mi puesto en Ponyville o del motivo de mi despedida, atenderé todas sus atenciones prestadas._

_Su fiel servidor_

_Spike._

Quizá el tono de la misma carta es algo formal. No puedo evitarlo al saber que siempre es el tono en el que nos referimos (o por lo menos cuando Twilight y yo vivíamos juntos) a los asuntos reales. Supongo que no es de extrañarse que ya me haya acostumbrado a las palabras rimbombantes para todo mi "Trabajo". Aunque si nos ponemos a pensar todo este mundo de las cosas reales es bastante aburridas. Todo tan formal, todo tan apretado y correcto. No encuentro las palabras correctas para decirlo, pero supongo que el stress del trabajo pudo apoyar para que todo explotara.

Miré la carta de nuevo. Algo sencillo, algo totalmente informal, pero a falta de material de este tren… (¿Cómo es que un tren de pasajeros no tiene tinta y papel?) será lo más estético que podré llegar.

Me pregunto si debo enviar esto…- El sentimiento de arrepentimiento llega de nuevo. Pero después de ese gran escape no puedo llegar como si nada hubiera pasado. Ese es mi camino y he decidido que por muy doloroso que sea debo dejar atrás lo que me ha estado lastimando desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque signifique no volver a verlas de nuevo.

Enrollé la carta y mantuve la mirada en esta, tratando de averiguar si algo extraño podría ir en ella o tuviera un defecto que me impidiera mandarla. Cerré los ojos y soplé sobre ella.

Listo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

_**=Este es mi primer intento de escribir un Spilight o Twispike. Es una idea que he tenido en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo. Espero que les gusten y si encuentran algo mal en este capítulo háganmelo saber. Estaré al pendiente de esta historia."**_


	2. Control de Daños

El frio de las montañas empezaba a helar mi sangre. Las desventajas de existir como un ser de sangre tan peculiar es que debemos tener control extremo sobre el frio. No es lo mismo nadar sobre un rio de lava a casi morir por no tener un abrigo a la mano. Por lo menos no lo es para mí.

-Señor… Estaremos llegando a Crystal Empire en aproximadamente una hora. Por favor, prepare su equipaje para poder descender.- De nuevo el personal del tren se encargaba de distraerme de todo lo que pensaba. Aunque, al parecer los buenos modales no es por miedo que puedan tenerme. Quizá sean los modales o quizá al ser la capital más abierta la gente no se extrañará de mí presencia.

- Muchas gracias. Estaré listo para entonces. ¿Puedo preguntar si tengo algún mensaje o correspondencia?-

-Lamento que no señor. Nuestro servicio no ha recibido ningún mensaje para usted, ni para el carro en el que usted está viajando. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo más?-

-No, muchas gracias. Y lamento si mi trato fue grosero. Ha sido un día terrible.- Me disculpé con el sujeto. Después de todo no parecía una mala persona.

-Descuide señor. No se preocupe. Me retiro.

Tomé mi mochila, mi celular, desactivé la red para recibir llamadas y me preparé para salir. No faltaría mucho para enfrentar mis primeros obstáculos ¿Qué sería lo que me estaría esperando?

-Quizá Cadance y Shinning Armor...-

¿Qué les debería decir? Les tendría que decir la verdad sin duda alguna. Sería bastante complicado tratar de inventar alguna situación justificando mi repentina huida.

-Esto va a ser más divertido de lo que yo esperaba.- me respondí mientras terminaba de acomodar mi equipaje.

La llegada a la estación del tren fue de lo más tranquila. Algunas personas me pudieron reconocer incluso con el cambio de mi cuerpo. Parece que fueron ya hace muchos años atrás cuando salvé al imperio, hice el ridículo en público y terminé ayudando de nuevo a poner un poco de orden en esos juegos.

Quizá Crystal Empire sería donde mi nueva vida empezaría. Un nuevo inicio para Spike.

Ver el Imperio en estos días era hermoso. Todos los habitantes lucían tan felices, no había un lugar donde la gente siempre te regalará una sonrisa. La armonía había llegado para quedarse en el Imperio.

La plaza del centro estaba vaciándose. Había llegado un poco tarde al imperio. El sol se estaba poniendo y pronto la Princesa Luna levantaría su hermoso regalo para todos nosotros. Tomé un momento para sentarme en una banca y detenerme a pensar en el siguiente movimiento. Tendría que encontrar un día para poder quedarme. Quizá negociar el precio de una estancia, ayudar en algún hotel o alguna cabaña que pudiera encontrar. La pregunta era…

-¿Dónde empezar?

Había salido huyendo de Ponyville sin mucho más que una mochila en mi hombro con algo de ropa. Afortunadamente con esos años de experiencia organizando la librería había podido aprovechar al máximo el espacio que tendría, que afortunadamente no era poco.

-Hey… No voy a ganar nada con arrepentimientos en este momento.- Me levanté, me estiré para corregir mi postura y comenzar a buscar mi camino.

-¡ALTO!

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante al reconocer la voz que gritaba tal instrucción. Sin duda era…

-¡Alto ahí! Tu grandísimo hijo de…-

-Hey Shining Armo…- Y así. La primera reacción de mis actos había llegado. No recuerdo cómo fue que caí al suelo. Simplemente puedo recordar que ya estaba en el suelo, vi a Shinning Armor encima de mí. Queriendo golpearme o terminando de hacerlo.

-¡¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo preocupados que hemos estado!?- Su voz estaba llena de desesperación. Sentí el segundo golpe en mi mejilla, desorientándome de nuevo. Y sin pensarlo mucho respondí al golpe. Aunque no pude quitarme por completo a mi "hermano" de encima había evitado que los golpes por su parte continuaran.

-¿¡Tienes idea de cómo está Twilight!? ¿¡Tus amigos!? ¿¡Cómo están las princesas?! ¡Mi esposa está con el alma en un hilo por tu maldita culpa!- Volvió a retomar su postura inicial preparando un nuevo golpe. Detenido esta vez por un guardia que lo acompañaba.

-Señor… No debemos de preocupar a los ciudadanos de esa forma, no es la manera ni el modo de recibir al héroe del Imperio.-

-Lo siento Flash. No pasa nada. Ya he terminado.- Shining se levantó, se aseguró que nadie nos hubiera visto, se arregló las ropas y me extendió la mano.- No pasa nada.- Tomé su mano y comprobé mi rostro. No había algo roto. Por suerte…

-¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu hermano?- Pregunté sarcásticamente mientras el dolor en mi rostro tomaba fuerza después del enfrentamiento.

-Tu hermano… tiene muchas preguntas que hacerte. Vamos al palacio.

Durante el camino Shining no volteó a verme, lo único que hacía era mantener la mirada hacia delante, esperando a que pudiéramos ver el palacio. Por mi parte, aún con el dolor en mi mejilla, noté muchos cambios. La última vez que había venido el Imperio se recuperaba de la tiranía de Sombra. Todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron esclavos del "Emperador" ya vivían sus propias vidas. Nada de miedos, nada de preocupaciones, solo eran ellos en contra de su porvenir.

-El Imperio ha estado creciendo. ¿Hace cuánto que no venía?- Pregunté al aire esperando alguna respuesta de la guardia que me escoltaba dentro del automóvil.

-Hemos estado recibiendo muchos extranjeros. Algunos incluso han solicitado carta de residente en el Imperio. Estamos creciendo. En gran parte es por ti Spike.- Me contesto el guardia que nos escoltaba a los dos.

-Gracias…- Curioso… Nunca había pensado que así fuera.

-Me llamo Flash Sentry. Soy aún un cadete en entrenamiento.- Su sonrisa era para conquistar a cualquiera. Seguramente este tipo tenía mucho odio o resentimiento de los no tan afortunados físicamente.

-Gracias amigo. Pero no hice gran cosa para merecer todas estas "atenciones".- Esa última palabra la dije mirando a Shining.

- Te mereces eso y mucho más, idiota.- Me sorprendí por la respuesta y sin saber porque solo pude sonreír.

Si bien la ciudad del Imperio había cambiado, el castillo era idéntico. Aún podía pasear sin llegar a perderme. Debo agradecer a mi mente entrenada para memorizar cosas de aquella cualidad. Algunos guardias saludaban oficialmente en mi presencia. Pude notar algunas caras nuevas. Algunas incluso ansiosas de poder hablarme en persona. ¿Quién lo diría? Si supieran que el héroe del Imperio ha huido del amor de su vida y de la chica con la que perdió su virginidad.

Después de algunos minutos llegamos al salón principal.

-Preparate Spike.- Shining Armor volvió la mirada sobre su hombro.- No solo tendrás que ver a mi esposa. Celestia y Luna están aquí presentes.

- Perfecto. Solo espero que no me den la misma Bienvenida que tú- Una broma al aire. Para tranquilizar mis propios miedos al enfrentar a la corte Real de Equestria.

-Que Faust tenga piedad de ti, hermanito.- Sin mucho más que agregar que un suspiro para enfrentar la situación que teníamos en mano Shinning abrió las puertas.

-Princesa del Sol, de la Luna y del Amor. Hemos regresado con el sujeto que dio origen a la búsqueda. Como ustedes ya suponían se dirigía al Imperio. Lo hemos traído tan rápido como hemos podido- Shining Armor anunció su llegada y comenzamos a avanzar ante la corte.

-Con esa fuerza me pudo haber matado.- Un escalofrío subió por mi espalda al terminar esa frase.

-No es tan difícil abrir estas puertas. Pero sí… El capitán no te golpeó con toda su fuerza.- Flash intentaba contener la risa y se mantenía en formación. Justo detrás de Shining.

La princesa Luna se mantenía al frente mientras que Celestia intentaba calmar a Cadance. Tendría que disculparme con ellas por ponerlas en ese estado. Por ahora solo tenía que afrontar este "juicio".

-Spike. Muestra tu presencia ante la Princesa de la Luna. Debemos hablar.- El tono "real" de voz. Aquél que desafié a la princesa Luna debe estar preparado para él. No sin antes hablar de sus habilidades de esgrima y hechicería. No puedo quejarme tuve una gran vida. Si ella decide castigarme terminándola no creo lamentar o arrepentirme de algo.

-Aquí estoy princesa.- Salí de la espalda de Shining Armor para ver a las 3 Princesas presentes. Ahí estaba Luna mirándome como un maestro mira aquel a quien el alumno le ha fallado.- Estoy a su servicio.-

Luna solo levantó la mirada, la mantuvo en contra de la mía por algunos segundos y sin quitarla solo exclamó.

-¿Podría la honorable guardia del Imperio dejarnos a solas?

El salón se vació por completo dejándonos a los 5 completamente solos.

-Explícate… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

¿Qué tal señores y señoritas de esta hermosa red?

Lamento mucho la espera por este capítulo de esta historia. El problema conmigo es que me cuesta llegar al punto que quiero explicar con mis fics. Pero dado este paso ya podremos iniciar con la historia en sí. El tercer capítulo ya está a la mitad. Solo debo corregir el estilo y quizá agregar algunas cosas.

Por los que preguntan si esto será un clopfic. Sí y no. El lemmon será muy gráfico, tampoco es que sea el dios escribiendo algo asi. Pero creo que si lo escribes debes sentir cada parte de lo que proyectas. Y bueno… Esa escena la llevo repasando ya muchas veces.

Espero que les guste leer esto.

Muchas gracias por las reseñas. Hacen que me de mucho gusto escribir para ustedes.

DjFallingStar


End file.
